


Life is ours to choose

by admirableGuardian



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Damien's point of view, Darkiplier likes to tease Damien, You are technically known as them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirableGuardian/pseuds/admirableGuardian
Summary: Basically this is in Damien's perspective, as he watches the world with what Darkiplier does and questions how he ended up like this and why.





	Life is ours to choose

“That’s not my friend anymore.” I say to myself mostly, but still hear that demon chuckle. It’s voice echoing around me like it usual does. Reminding me of the fact that I’m forever trapped with it and must watch as the people I used to know degrade into madness.

‘Unfortunately, that there is your friend. The Colonel has been a great asset to my plans. I must thank Mark for making him go crazy with his plans for revenge. It also helped that you and that ‘Sister’ of yours vanished. He’s become a great killing machine.’ It’s cackle echo’s around me once more and all I can do is watch as the man I once known paces around. Waving his gun around with a gleeful smile that curls on his face. He glances over to the demons’ form, looking back to the ground as if to think before he speaks to it. Wilford, or the man who once was Wilford is cautious of this demon. I’ve noticed him take his time to speak, as if going through every scenario that could happen before he lets the words flow.

“He may have his looks and act like him on some occasions, but that is not my friend. It’s all your fault that Mark made him turn into this. It’s all your fault my friends went against each other.” I hear an agonizing laugh, the kind that fills your ears and sends a chill down your spine. It makes me sick that he’s around me so much, I feel like I’m going crazy slowly as time goes on.

‘Yes, it’s my fault that he turned into this, but it’s your fault that I was allowed to walk around.’ I’m about to protest, turning my attention on the demon and see the hollow blackness with a vicious smile and unblinking pure red eyes that seem to peer into my very being. ‘Did you already forget about them? You’ve been around me so long that you forgot all about the very person you betrayed. You really are a hypocrite huh? I love it.’

“What are you talking about?” It opens its mouth to speak, allowing me to see those sharp teeth and feel another shiver run down my spine. It stops, frowning slightly as it looks past me to the outside world.

‘Hold that thought, Wilford needs my counseling.’I turn, before I can blink it fades back into the darkness and I watch as it moves around. Placing the hand that used to be mine on Wilford’s shoulder.

“I love the plan Wilford, but I feel like it could still use some planning. Come back to me tomorrow and will go over the changes I want to make. Don’t worry, Mark will get what’s coming to him soon. Go rest my friend, I need you at peak performance.” Wilford gives it a nod, placing his gun away and walking out of the conference room.

“What does it mean that I’m a hypocrite? I’m not the one who is using my soul to live on.” I close my eyes and let out a long-frustrated sigh. Ignoring the cackle that is about to fill the area. Instead crying fills the area, a sound I never thought I would ever hear in the cold abyss. I open my eyes and just see the empty room before me. I glance into the darkness, in hopes to see the person crying. “Who’s there?!”

“How could you forget me? Why did you forget about me Damien?” From the shadows a person I never thought I’d see again walks out. Their right hand reaching out for me and tears streaming down their eyes. “Why did you push me out? What did I ever do to deserve being pushed out?” I shake my head, quickly trying to look for the demon. They aren’t real, but it feels like they are right here in front of me. “What’s wrong Damien? Why can’t you look at me?”

‘Yes Damien, why can’t you look at them. They just want to know why you pushed them away. After all you are the one who tricked them into handing over their body for you to use.’ I can feel the demon’s presence around me, like it is gripping on to my shoulders and can feel a slight tingle of breath hit my neck. I shake my head and close my eyes tight to try and block it’s touch out. ‘Look up Damien, look at the friend that you betrayed. They trusted you and yet, you allowed this to happen.’ I feel it lift my head up and can’t help but look at my friend and see them once more. A hand on their stomach to try and stop the blood, while the other tries to reach out for me still. Their head is bloodied from the fall off the second floor of the house. I can’t get a good look at their face, seeing as it is pointed down at the floor allowing them to hobble over to me. ‘Look at what you've done to them Damien! It’s your fault, not mine.’ I shake my head softly as they get closer to me.

“Why did you leave me Damien? I trusted you Damien. Why…” I feel their hands grip my shoulders, their fingers gripping my suit tightly. They softly shake me, a soft chant of ‘why’s' leaving their lips as they tremble before me. All the while the demon keeps me locked in place to face the one regret I have. They slowly begin to rise their head and their soft chants begin to get louder. “Why Damien, why, why…Why!!!” Their eyes lock on me and all I can see is a dark hollowed space where their beautiful eyes would be as blood slowly trickles down their face.

“Because I’m an idiot for listening to a demons’ words for life once more. I never intended to push you out! I didn’t want to lose you and it was the only way to save you from death!” I hang my head, not able to look them in the face anymore. “I’m so sorry my friend.” I whisper sadly, feeling their aura fade away for me to hear its hollowed laughter fill the area once again. It’s grip on me fades and I tumble to the floor, trying my best to not burst into tears like it wants me to do. “Why do you torture me like this? First Wilford, now you show me them. I hate you.”

‘I know you do, which is why I do this. I love messing with you. Don’t worry though Damien, I’ll take good care of their soul.’ I look up slowly and see their body chained up in the darkness. Their body surrounded by chains and eyes closed peacefully. I’m glad they are resting peacefully, I would hate to see them screaming or crying from being bound like that. ‘Just for fun let’s hear them talk to you again.’ I softly shake my head, getting up off the floor as my legs tremble from exhaustion.

“No, let them rest please!” I turn and grip onto something and look up to see their face once again staring down at me. Face expressionless and eyes hollowed out, I can feel tears finally begin to slide down my cheeks as I stare at them. The demons’ laughter fills the area as I stare at my friend.

‘You’re right I should let them rest.’ I grip onto their clothing tightly and let out a shaky breath.

“I’m so sorry my friend. I hope one day you will forgive me, but on the same level I hope you never do.” I watch them fade away, their clothing slipping through my fingers as I tumble onto my knees and let the tears run freely.

My name is Damien and I used to be alive and was surrounded by my friends and family. I now live a life full of madness and sorrow compared to what I once had, but it’s ok after all.

Life is ours to choose.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoyed it. Please spread the story around and hopefully it will make it to Markiplier. I would love to hear from you and Kudos are appreciated. Thanks again ^_^ Love you all.


End file.
